In recent years, climate awareness and the cost of energy have increased to the point that many consumers have begun to install renewable energy generation systems at both residential and non-residential locations. Solar photovoltaic (PV) systems, for example, have become relatively popular and can be connected to an inverter for converting the energy into a usable A/C source for the location. Additionally, battery backup systems can be installed at locations and can store electricity for later use (e.g., when energy costs are higher or during an outage). However, most of these alternative-source systems are connected to the grid using preexisting electrical cables and utility company infrastructure. As such, they are not equipped to effectively manage power flow between the systems without accounting for control and/or regulatory issues. Still, even ignoring utility infrastructure constraints, current systems lack inter-system interaction capabilities.